i need help with tile give me a name plz
by PsychoSane'sGirl
Summary: kurama has a lil sister. i suck at summarys just r&r plz


Okay here's what's up I've decided put myself in the story. I hope that you like it. I don't own any one  
  
'My pov'  
  
"MISS KISHI!" "Yes?" I say sleepily "nice of you to join us in the real world" said Mr. Powers "well it's not nice to be here" I mutter. "What was that Miss Kishi?" "Nothing" the ball rang I got up to go and some one from the office stopped me "Miss Mey-kun" "yes?" "I have a letter and a phone call for you in the office please comes with me" I follow him. I pick up the phone "hello?" "Is this Miss Meyonu Kishi?" "Yes it is" "this is officer Sonoko I have terrible news your family was killed today by a gang of demons..." "THIS HAS TO BE A CREUL JOKE! I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY!" "I wish I were a joke miss Kishi" "oh god no! Please no" "I'm sorry Miss Kishi that I had to break this terrible news goodbye" with that he hung up. I hung up I come out of the room with the phone sobbing. "I have a letter?" "It's from your mom" I cry harder. She hands it to me with a worried look on her face. I go to the head of attendance "may I go home sick please" "why you look okay" "my family was killed today" "in that case you may I'll give you an excused tardy" "thank you" I head out of the school my hands in my pocket I find the letter my mom left me. I sit on a bench and read the letter. Dear Mey, I don't know how to say this so I'll write it down you where adopted you have a brother out there. His name is Suuichi Aso. He was eight when I came to adopt you. I'm sorry that I kept this from you for so long I hope you don't hate me for it. And remember that I always love you.  
With love,  
Mom I fold up the letter and get up off the bench and walk toward what used to be my home. When I got there there was yellow tape allover the place I went up to it and broke it and went in the house there blood allover the place I went to my room it was a mess like I left it this morning. I sat on my bed. I herd someone down stairs. I went down stairs. "Yes can I help you?" "I say that the tape was broken so I deiced to see if any one was in here. Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself my name is Suuichi Aso." I gasped. "My name is Meyonu Kishi. You may not believe me but my mom told me once that I had a brother by the name of Suuichi Aso." "So she did tell you" "excuse me but what do you mean?" "I'm your brother." That did it I fainted. 'Suuichi's pov' "Mey!" I got her before she hit the blood soaked carpet. I picked her up and carried her out of the house and to where Yusuke and the others are. "Hey" everyone turned to me. "Who's the babe?" asked Kuwabara. My eyes narrowed at him "she's my sister" I said in a low threatening voice. He eeped and hid behind Hiei who move away from him. I felt a movement in my arms I looked down and saw that she was awake. "Hey" I said to her. She looked me and smiled at me. "Hi Rama" I smiled brightly at her and hugged her. "You remember?" "Yea" "what are you doing here in the mortal world? I thought that they caught you!?" "NO I pushed you through the hole before me and you had lost your memory so I let you get adopted before me so I knew that you where safe." "Thank you rama" "Hey are we invisible or what!" yelled kuwabara "oops" "Mey the one with the bandana is Hiei, the one with the orange hair is Kuwabara, and the one with the black hair is Yusuke." "Hello nice to meet all of you my name is Meyonu or Mey for short." 'My pov' I look at the one they call kuwabara who was looking at me drooling. "Stupid mortal" I growl at him. "Man your worse then yusuke in a bad mood and hiei in general" I shake my head and go outside and jump to a tree not too far away. I started to hum a sad song that I remember from my childhood. flashback I see my mom holding me as a baby humming the same song that I am. end of flashback I start to sing the words to the song. Been a long road to follow been there and gone tomorrow with out saying goodbye to yesterday all the memories of home are still flowing half the tears diluted them maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow. I ended the song I herd something like clapping I look down and saw kurama. "Hey Rama" "Hey I always loved that song" I yawn and hoped down from the tree "yeah I know me too I miss her Rama" "I know I know" he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. "Rama can we go home I'm tired?" "Sure come on lets say goodbye to everyone first. Okay?" "'Kay. Rama?" "Yea Mey?" "The person that adopted you dose she know that you have a sister?" "Yes don't worry she won't mind having another girl in the house" I giggle "that bad?" "Not really it's been just me and her for a long time so she will like have someone else in the house besides me" "oh I see" we say our goodbyes and head towards kurama's house. When we got there we took off our shoes and went inside. "Mother I'm home and we have a guest" "Rama do you think she'll like me" "yes and call me Suuichi or Suui okay" "'Kay" "suuichi dear is that you?" "Yes mother there is someone I'd like for you to meet" "I'll be right there" I grab my brother's hand he looks down at me and smiles and gently squeezes my hand. Hello Suuichi dear" "Hi Mother" "who was it you wanted me to meet dear?" "Mother this is my sister Meyonu" "it's so nice to meet you Miss Aso" "nice to meet you too dear" "mother if you don't mind could she stay here for a while her family died today and I don't want her to stay there by herself" "but suui I don't want to Impose on you!" "Dear you aren't imposing at all there is plenty of room" "but..." "Drop it Mey we win and you are staying here with us" said kurama "okay" I stick my tongue out at kurama. I yawn. "Are you tried dear" "hmm? Oh a little" "suuichi go show her to her room" "okay mother" "oh and dear "yes?" "Do you have any clothes?" "Not with me but I do at... at my house" "we will buy you new clothes" you don't have to I have clothes at home" "I don't want you to go back there if you don't have dear so we will buy you new clothes" "alright if you must" "dear you can borrow one of my night gowns for right now" I go up to her and give her a hug. "Thank you" "you are very welcome" they show me my room and give me a night gown. "good night suui good night miss aso" good night Mey" "good night dear and you may call me Aisha" "okay" with that we all went to bed. Okay folks it's like 12 in the morning I'm going to bed hope to have another chapter out soon and plz R&R. 


End file.
